Mío
by AlexKarlyle
Summary: Jim hace un descubrimiento inesperado sobre la relación entre Spock y McCoy en el universo alternativo y no está contento en absoluto.
1. Chapter 1

**Me encantaría poder decir que Star Trek me pertenece, pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

Para ser sincero, Jim tenía que admitir que disfrutaba teniendo al embajador Spock a bordo de la Enterprise. Si alguien se lo hubiera insinuado siquiera cuando había conocido al anciano vulcano en Delta Vega probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los tres años siguientes.

A pesar de la velocidad con la que le habían entregado el mando de la Enterprise después del asunto del Narada, Jim era consciente de que para muchos su nombramiento no había sido más que un truco publicitario. El joven cadete que había salvado la Tierra. El capitán más joven de la historia de la Flota Estelar al mando de su nave insignia. Una cara bonita que exhibir en los carteles. Un reclamo con el que atraer nuevos cadetes a las aulas ahora medio vacías de la Academia.

Aunque sus opiniones nunca habían salido de lo más profundo de los despachos de la Flota, lo cierto era que habían sido muchos los que se habían opuesto a su ascenso. Seguían siendo muchos los que consideraban que había sido un error y vigilaban con lupa todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de tres años de trayectoria impecable, Jim era consciente de que había muchos que todavía esperaban que la cagara en la siguiente misión, que metiese la pata hasta el fondo. Y no era que le afectase que dudasen de él, era perfectamente capaz de mandar al infierno a todo el almirantazgo si era necesario, pero lo cierto era que le molestaba inmensamente que nadie se atreviese a dudar de la capacidad de su tripulación.

La mitad de la Flota parecía pensar que James Kirk era un frade y la otra mitad se comportaba como si no pudiera equivocarse. Un héroe hijo de otro héroe. Un ejemplo a imitar. Y eso era incluso peor, porque si había algo que Jim no era, no había sido nunca y no quería ser, era un ejemplo.

Spock, sin embargo, no parecía encajar en ninguno de los dos grupos. El embajador parecía más que satisfecho quedándose cerca y disfrutando de su compañía. Mostraba una completa fe en la capacidad de Jim para lograr lo imposible, pero no tenía el más mínimo problema en darle una buena patada en el culo cuando creía que lo necesitaba. De la forma en que sólo Bones se atrevía a hacerlo. Y tenía sentido del humor, un sentido del humor sutil y malévolo que Jim aprobaba totalmente y que todavía no había visto en el nuevo Spock.

A veces, a Jim le preocupaba que el embajador lo confundiese con el Jim de su universo y que dejase de visitar la Enterprise cuando se diese cuenta de que realmente no eran la misma persona, de que probablemente ni siquiera se parecían, pero la única vez que se había atrevido a expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta el vulcano se había limitado a encogerse de hombros. Tal vez Jim fuese bastante más joven que "su" Jim cuando lo había conocido. Puede que fuese un poco más exuberante en sus formas, pero no había duda de que eran el mismo hombre y Spock no deseaba privarse de la compañía de su amigo si podía evitarlo.

El vulcano parecía disfrutar también de la compañía de sus oficiales superiores. Y aunque lo cierto era que a ellos, especialmente a su primer oficial, parecía haberles costado aceptar la presencia de un segundo Spock entrando en el puente como si su lugar estuviese justo allí, justo junto a la silla del capitán, lo cierto era que el embajador había terminado ganándoselos también a ellos. El que todos cenasen juntos la primera noche del vulcano a bordo se había convertido en una especie de tradición a lo largo de los años.

Había sido durante una de aquellas noches cuando Jim lo había visto por primera vez. Hacía un buen rato que habían acabado de cenar, pero nadie parecía tener ganas de dar la velada por acabada. Jim, Bones y Scotty disfrutaban sin prisas de un brandy sauriano mientras escuchaban cómo Sulu y Checkov ponían al embajador al día sobre los cotilleos de la nave, con Uhura haciendo puntualizaciones aquí y allá cuando olvidaban algo que consideraba importante.

A Jim nunca dejaba de divertirle lo mucho que el anciano vulcano disfrutaba de aquellas historias. Especialmente ante la imagen de la versión más joven de Spock sentado al otro lado de la mesa y observándolo como si considerase fascinante la simple idea de que en algún momento pudieran llegar a interesarle los intentos del teniente Wilkins de seducir a la enfermera Chapel enviándole manzanas que sacaba furtiva y antirreglamentariamente de los invernaderos hasta que el personal de botánica lo había pescado in fraganti. El primer oficial había sido el primero en levantarse aquella noche, después de comprobar la hora.

- Si me disculpan, debo volver al laboratorio,- había dicho incorporándose-. Espero unos resultados que deberían estar listos en ocho minutos.

- ¿Las muestras de Cornivus II?- había preguntado Bones inmediatamente.

Y Jim se había tensado inmediatamente esperando el exabrupto que sin duda seguiría. No habían pasado más que un par de horas en Cornivus II antes de que una tormenta de iones especialmente virulenta los hubiera obligado a alejarse del planeta. La mayor parte de las muestras recogidas en aquel tiempo habían resultado completamente anodinas, salvo por una espora que parecía tener un impresionante efecto como anestésico. El departamento médico y el científico estaban más que interesados en investigar sus posibilidades. Sólo que no habían pasado tiempo suficiente en el planeta para recoger muestras suficientes para los dos. Recordar la discusión entre Bones y Spock que había seguido era suficiente para que a Jim se le levantase dolor de cabeza.

- Una parte,- había confirmado Spock, aparentemente ignorando la potencial conflictividad del tema.

- ¿Le importa si le acompaño?

La pregunta se había realizado en un tono civilizado que había cogido a Jim completamente por sorpresa. Spock, sin embargo, se había limitado a enarcar una ceja.

- Parece innecesario, doctor,- había respondido con calma.- Sólo voy a descargar las lecturas de los primeros resultados. Si lo desea me encargare de enviarlos a su PADD tan pronto como los haya obtenido. Resulta ilógico que se prive de horas de sueño sin motivo.

- Concédame el capricho, Spock,- había presionado el médico. Y si alguien más que Jim había notado el tono ligeramente burlón en su voz nadie lo había demostrado-. Tengo el turno beta mañana. Le aseguro mi rendimiento no se vera afectado por la falta de sueño

- No se me habría ocurrido pensarlo, doctor McCoy, pero si insiste por supuesto que su compañía será bienvenida.

- En ese caso insisto. Por supuesto que insisto,- había replicado McCoy terminando su brandy de un sorbo-. Si me disculpan, caballeros... Nyota...

Los dos habían salido juntos, tranquilamente, como si aquello no fuera algo absolutamente extraño en ellos, y sólo por casualidad Jim se había fijado en la forma en que el embajador observaba a su primer oficial y a su oficial médico. Había diversión en su mirada. Nostalgia. Afecto. Y algo más que Jim no había alcanzado a identificar.

Sólo más tarde, en la cama a punto de dormirse se había dado cuenta de lo que era. Anhelo. Había anhelo en los ojos de Spock cuando miraba a McCoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me encantaría poder decir que Star Trek me pertenece, pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

Por la mañana, le había resultado fácil convencerse a sí mismo de que se había equivocado. Después de todo, el brandy sauriano podía hacer que un hombre viese las cosas más insospechadas y además las creyese reales.

Dos días después, sin embargo, ya no podía negar que había visto lo que creía haber visto. De pronto no podía evitar observar a Spock cada vez que Bones se encontraba en la misma habitación y, ahora que sabía qué buscar, resultaba evidente que estaba allí. La mayor parte de las veces contenido, casi imperceptible pero otras, especialmente cuando no había nadie cerca, tan evidente que no conseguía entender cómo McCoy no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Tampoco entendía cómo el mismo no lo había visto antes. Después de todo, él contaba con la ventaja de Delta Vega. Podía alegar en su defensa que, en lo posible, trataba de evitar recordar la fusión mental con el embajador. El dolor del vulcano había sido demasiado abrumador como para que deseara revivirlo voluntariamente.

Las defensas de Spock habían estado demasiado bajas en aquel momento como para impedir que sus sentimientos se filtrasen a través del vínculo entre las dos mentes. Y las emociones no eran lo único que se había deslizado a través de la fusión mental. Jim era consciente de que el embajador sólo había querido mostrarle a Nero y al Narada, pero su mente se había visto inundada también por una oleada de imágenes de la vida de Spock.

Él mismo estaba presente en muchas de ellas, de pie al lado del vulcano en el puente de la Enterprise, inmersos en interminables partidas de ajedrez, visitando planetas que Jim no conocía y ni siquiera estaba seguro de llegar a conocer jamás. Claro que, si lo pensaba bien, Bones estaba con ellos en gran parte de aquellos recuerdos. Y si se esforzaba, recordaba cada vez más imágenes en las que McCoy y el vulcano se encontraban a solas. Las sensaciones asociadas a aquellas memorias eran tan intensas que resultaban casi abrumadoras. La confusión, la incomprensión y la frustración, la ira a veces, pero la diversión también, la admiración, el afecto que aparecía siempre uniendo las piezas de aquel mosaico, más y más profundos a medida que pasaban los años.

La curiosidad era algo bueno. Jim, al menos, nunca había intentado reprimir la suya y no tenía motivos para lamentarse pero, al menos por aquella vez, estaba decidido a contenerla. Sin duda lo que hubiera sucedido entre Spock y McCoy en aquel otro universo no era asunto suyo. Por supuesto que podía fingir que no sabía dado cuenta de nada por lo menos durante unos días.

O eso había creído al menos. Pero no debía haber estado haciéndolo demasiado bien, porque la noche antes de su llegada al Nuevo Vulcano el embajador le había preguntado directamente qué le preocupaba.

Era tarde y Jim había creído estar solo en la cubierta de observación. La pregunta lo había cogido por sorpresa. Aún así había respondido rápidamente que todo iba bien. Demasiado rápido, tal vez, porque el vulcano se había limitado a alzar una ceja en un casi imperceptible gesto de incredulidad que hacía meses que Jim había aprendido a reconocer en su primer oficial. Por supuesto que todo iba bien, había insistido. El viaje a la colonia estaba resultando todo lo tranquilo que se podía esperar. La nave y su tripulación se encontraban a pleno rendimiento. Tenían un permiso programado en Risa en poco más de un mes. ¿Qué podía preocuparle?

- Eso es lo que esperaba que me dijeras, viejo amigo,- se había limitado a responder el embajador. Y cuando el silencio había empezado a alargarse de forma incómoda, Jim había decidido rendirse por fin. ¡Demonios! Había sido Spock el que había preguntado, después de todo. Si no quería contestar, siempre podía decirle que se metiera en sus malditos asuntos.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?- había preguntado finalmente, apoyando un hombro contra el marco de una ventana y girándose ligeramente para ver bien el rostro del vulcano. Si existía alguna forma delicada de preguntar aquello, él no la conocía, y nunca se le había dado bien lo de ser sutil.

- No recuerdo que hasta ahora haya puesto nunca límite a tus preguntas, Jim.

Era cierto. Claro que Jim nunca había hecho preguntas demasiado personales. No estaba seguro de cuánto quería saber sobre su otro yo y su otra vida.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo,- había contestado encogiéndose de hombros.

- Parece lógico pensarlo, sí-. Jim estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría a la forma en que el anciano parecía reírse de él a veces a través de aquella fachada de inquebrantable seriedad vulcana-. Pregunta entonces y veré si puedo contestar.

Nadie había llamado nunca cobarde a James Tiberius Kirk, así que al final Jim había ido directamente al grano.

- Estos últimos días... no he podido evitar fijarme en la forma en que mira a Bones. Y me preguntaba... Bien, me preguntaba si usted y su McCoy, en su universo...

La pregunta había quedado en el aire y el silencio que lo había seguido había sido tan largo que Jim había creído que definitivamente aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos.

- El doctor McCoy fue una parte importante de mi vida durante muchos años,- había respondido por fin el vulcano, en voz baja-. En mi universo, él era muy parecido a tu Bones. La verdad es que, de todos vosotros, probablemente él sea el que más se parezca a su otro yo. Incapaz de contener o de disimular sus emociones. Un exterior gruñón e impaciente y un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho.

El suspiro que Spock había dejado escapar mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana contra la que se apoyaba el capitán había sido casi imperceptible.

- Tú me enseñaste que las emociones humanas no tienen por qué ser algo malo, Jim. Leonard me enseñó a encontrar esas emociones en mí mismo. Podría decir incluso que me obligó a aceptarlas.

- Entonces usted y Bones...- Jim había sentido una inesperada y dolorosa presión en el pecho que sólo había desaparecido a medias al ver al embajador negar con la cabeza.

- Estuvimos muy cerca. Más de una vez a lo largo de los años. Pero al final ninguno de los dos se decidió nunca a dar el último paso-. Había auténtico pesar en la sonrisa de Spock al decirlo-. Nunca he dejado de preguntarme cómo habría sido mi vida si él hubiera sido mi amante además de mi amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me encantaría poder decir que Star Trek me pertenece, pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

Ninguno de sus instructores en la Academia le había hablado nunca acerca del aburrimiento. Cierto que Jim no había puesto toda su atención en todas sus clases, pero estaba seguro de que recordaría algo así.

Había escuchado horas y horas de consejos sobre cómo obtener el mejor rendimiento posible de su nave y su tripulación en un momento de crisis. Le habían explicado hasta el más mínimo detalle de los protocolos a seguir ante una llamada de emergencia. Había simulado una y otra vez encuentros violentos con naves klingon y todo tipo de razas alienígenas poco amistosas. Los cursos y seminarios sobre primeros contactos, crisis diplomáticas y cómo evitarlas habían sido interminables. ¿Sobre cómo combatir el aburrimiento en el puente en los largos periodos entre misión y misión? No, sin duda nadie había dicho una palabra sobre ello en la Academia.

Y lo cierto era que buena parte del trabajo de un capitán resultaba francamente tediosa. Hacía tres días que la nave había dejado la órbita del Nuevo Vulcano y ahora viajaban hacia Capella IV para entregar un cargamento de suministros y medicinas. Y sin duda aquel tenía que ser el desierto estelar más aburrido por el que la Enterprise hubiera volado jamás.

La mayor parte del tiempo, no había nada que Jim pudiera hacer salvo permanecer en el puente, en su silla, y mirar al frente observando las estrellas. Ni siquiera había ningún fenómeno estelar interesante en las proximidades que hiciese que la vista mereciese la pena. El resto de la tripulación de puente tenía pantallas que mirar al menos, consolas que controlar, botones que pulsar, algo con lo que mantenerse ocupados, pero él sólo tenía su silla y la pantalla frontal y los informes para revisar y firmar que su ayudante le acercaba de vez en cuando.

Había acabado con todo el papeleo atrasado el primer día. Hacia la mitad del segundo había empezado a trabajar en las evaluaciones de rendimiento de los jefes de departamento, que realmente no debía entregar hasta dos meses más tarde. Había pensado en organizar un par de simulacros para mantener a la tripulación alerta, pero hay un tope en el número de simulacros que incluso un primer oficial vulcano y perfeccionista puede considerar aceptable y Spock había dejado perfectamente claro que ya lo habían superado. Así que, en general, Jim tenía muy poco más que hacer que sentarse y pensar. Y las palabras de Spock no dejaban de deslizarse insidiosamente en su cerebro dejándolo inquieto, más de lo que ya estaba, y con una incomprensible sensación de pérdida.

Era el aburrimiento, decidió por fin. Simplemente, ni su cuerpo ni su cerebro estaban hechos para pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y eso estaba pasándole factura. Sin duda, en cuanto quemase parte de aquella energía acumulada dejaría de preocuparse por tonterías.

Para cuando llegó el fin de su turno, estaba ansioso por salir del puente. Dejó al teniente Roberts al mando para el turno gamma y se metió en el ascensor tan rápido como pudo sin dar la sensación de salir corriendo. Que el capitán huyese de su puesto al terminar su turno definitivamente no era un buen ejemplo para la tripulación.

Tampoco lo era que lo viesen corriendo por los pasillos, al menos si las luces rojas no estaban encendidas y las sirenas de alerta no estaban sonando, así que se obligó a sí mismo a caminar con calma hasta su camarote. Tecleó ansiosamente su código de acceso y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un suave siseo, se apresuró a cambiar su uniforme por unos pantalones de deporte y una gastada camiseta de la Academia.

Había más gente de la que esperaba encontrar allí a aquellas horas cuando entró en el gimnasio. La suerte, sin embargo, parecía sonreírle por primera vez aquel día, porque una de las salas de ejercicio acababa de quedar vacía y no parecía haber nadie esperando para usarla. En solo un par de minutos había cargado su holoprograma deportivo favorito y las paredes grises que lo rodeaban empezaron a desvanecerse. Respiró hondo y echó a correr.

El recorrido que había elegido era largo y exigente. Corría entre los árboles, siguiendo un sendero serpenteante y a penas marcado, de suelo ligeramente irregular, que le obligaba a concentrarse en cada paso que daba. Aquello, definitivamente, era lo que Jim necesitaba en aquel momento, la luz dorada filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles, la sensación del viento en la cara, el olor a tierra mojada, el sonido rítmico de sus pies al golpear contra el suelo.

Poco a poco, las cosas empezaron a adquirir proporción de nuevo en su cabeza. No tenía sentido preocuparse por las palabras del embajador. Después de todo, no dejaban de ser simples recuerdos, y recuerdos sobre un universo completamente diferente, además. Uno en el que Bones, Spock y él mismo eran hombres muy distintos, por mucho que al embajador le gustase pensar otra cosa.

Resultaba evidente que "su" McCoy no iba a dedicarse a ayudar a "su" Spock a explorar sus emociones, porque "su" Spock tenía a Uhura para ayudarle con aquel tipo de cosas. Y bien sabía dios que Jim compadecía a cualquiera que se atreviese a interponerse entre su oficial de comunicaciones y el vulcano. Aunque Uhura no existiese, seguiría sin haber motivos para preocuparse. ¿Bones y Spock en una relación? La simple idea resultaba simplemente ridícula. Después de todo, McCoy había necesitado tres años simplemente para aprender a ser civilizado con el primer oficial.

Y era completamente heterosexual, qué diablos. Jim estaba seguro de eso. El hombre había estado casado, por desastroso que hubiera resultado el asunto. McCoy había tenido relaciones antes y después de Jocelyn, pero hasta donde Jim sabía siempre había sido con mujeres. Siempre. Jamás había mostrado indicios de estar interesado en otro hombre. Jim lo sabía porque él sí estaba interesado y en sus años en la Academia y después, en cada uno de sus permisos, había arrastrado a McCoy a lugares en los que uno tenía que ser ciego o completamente hetero para no mirar, y Bones nunca había desviado la mirada de su copa de bourbon.

No, definitivamente no había motivos para preocuparse. Cuando el holograma empezó a desvanecerse a su alrededor, se sentía mucho mejor. Lo único que necesitaba para que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad era buscar a Bones para ir a cenar algo y tal vez abrir una botella del licor que Scotty destilaba en la sala de máquinas, aquel que Jim oficialmente no tenía y ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Quince minutos después se había duchado y cambiado e iba camino de la enfermería. Hacía un par de horas que debería haber acabado su turno, pero Jim estaba seguro de que Bones estaría todavía allí. La enfermería estaba vacía cuando llegó, salvo por la enfermera Chapel que casi ni levantó la cabeza del papeleo con el que estaba ocupada para saludarlo al oírlo llegar. Jim correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina del oficial médico.

La puerta estaba abierta y se oían voces procedentes del interior. Jim se acercó con precaución, lo último que quería era molestar al médico si estaba con un paciente. Lo había hecho una vez, por accidente, y todavía recordaba claramente cada palabra de la bronca que Bones le había echado después. Se asomó al interior y se quedó helado.

Bones no estaba con un paciente. Bones estaba con Spock y los dos estaban lo suficientemente concentrados en la pantalla que miraban como para no darse cuenta de su presencia. Por una vez parecían estar trabajando juntos con toda tranquilidad y debían llevar un buen rato a ello, porque había dos tazas de té vacías sobre el escritorio de McCoy. ¡Té! ¿Desde cuándo Bones bebía té? Debió hacer algún tipo de ruido sin darse cuenta, porque los dos hombres se volvieron hacia él al mismo tiempo.

- Capitán,- saludó Spock poniéndose en pie-. ¿Necesita algo?

- Jim,- corrigió el capitán automáticamente-. No estamos de servicio-. Aunque no parecía importar cuántas veces insistiese, el vulcano seguía sin usar su nombre de pila-. Todo va bien, sólo venía a buscar a Bones para ir a cenar. Es decir, si habéis acabado con...- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pantalla.

- Por supuesto,- asintió Spock inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-. No es nada que no podamos continuar en otro momento sin menoscabo de los resultados. ¿Doctor?

- Sí, claro que sí,- confirmó McCoy guardando los datos en el terminal-. Le enviaré una copia por si quiere revisarlo.

- Gracias, doctor. Sin duda eso resultará muy útil.

- Por supuesto,- Bones apagó la pantalla un momento después, incorporándose, y frunció el ceño al mirar al capitán-. Jim, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

Automáticamente alargó la mano hacia el tricorder médico en la esquina del escritorio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jim todavía no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.- Oh, no. Estoy perfectamente,- dijo dando un paso atrás para alejarse instintivamente del aparato-. Pero ha sido un día largo. ¿Comemos algo?

Bones dudó un momento antes de dar su respuesta por buena, dejar el tricorder sobre la mesa y asentir con la cabeza.

- Vamos entonces. No podemos permitir que el capitán se desmaye de hambre en la enfermería. Spock, ¿viene?

Jim se mordió la lengua para no protestar. En cualquier otro momento hubiera estado más que contento de que Bones y Spock estuvieran empezando a congeniar por fin, pero aquella noche hubiera preferido prescindir de la compañía de su primer oficial. No tenía ningún motivo aceptable para cancelar la invitación, sin embargo, así que cuando el vulcano aceptó no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y caminar con los dos hombres hacia el comedor de oficiales como si no pasara nada. Porque desde luego no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Uhura y Checov se encontraban en el comedor cuando ellos llegaron y Jim se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su mesa. Sutilmente, se las arregló para que Spock ocupase el sitio libre junto a Uhura y de que la conversación se mantuviese lo suficientemente animada como para que Bones no tuviera tiempo de hacer preguntas. Las miradas de extrañeza que su amigo no había dejado de dirigirle durante toda la cena y la absoluta incredulidad en su rostro cuando había sido el primero en retirarse alegando cansancio... bien, aquello era algo que prefería ignorar de momento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me encantaría poder decir que Star Trek me pertenece, pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

James Tiberius Kirk no creía en engañarse a sí mismo. No tenía ningún problema en usar una mentira bienintencionada cuando era necesario ni en engañar conscientemente por causas de fuerza mayor, pero consigo mismo prefería ser completamente sincero. Incluso si eso significaba aceptar verdades dolorosas.

Algunas cosas eran imposibles de negar y, cuatro horas más tarde, tumbado en su cama con las luces reducidas al veinte por ciento, con la botella de carísimo brandy para emergencias que había comprado durante su último permiso sobre la mesita de noche y un vaso vacío en la mano, Jim no podía negar que tenía miedo.

La cuestión era que siempre había considerado a Bones un hombre atractivo. ¡Joder! Era más que atractivo. El hombre era sexi como un demonio y Jim no hubiera tenido ningún problema en meterse en sus pantalones cinco minutos después de conocerlo en la lanzadera de los reclutas. El divorcio y su ex mujer, sin embargo, se habían encargado de que en aquel momento Bones no estuviese dispuesto a compartir más que una botella de whisky. O varias.

Entonces aquello no había supuesto ningún problema para Jim. Era agradable tener a McCoy alrededor. El sarcasmo con el que diseccionaba todo lo que lo rodeaba resultaba francamente divertido. Además, estaba bien tener cerca a alguien que aguantase la bebida por lo menos tan bien como él. ¿Para lo demás? La Academia estaba llena de cadetes que todavía no habían disfrutado del placer de conocerle y si eso no era suficiente, San Francisco era lo suficientemente grande como para que no corriese el riesgo de aburrirse. No. Definitivamente Jim no había tenido prisa por arrastrar a Bones a su cama.

Hacia la mitad de su segundo año en la Academia, McCoy había dejado atrás lo peor de su divorcio. Cierto, todavía fruncía el ceño cada vez que se cruzaba con una morena de pelo largo subida en unos tacones de aguja. Aún se emborrachaba después de cada conversación con su ex. Y si las pocas veces que conseguía hablar con su hija el hombre desaparecía en su propio mundo durante unas horas... Bien, eso no era algo que Jim pensara reprocharle.

A pesar de todo, Jim había decidido mantener su relación en un nivel estrictamente platónico. No porque hubiese dejado de encontrarlo atractivo, sin duda Bones era una de las pocas personas que conseguían resultar sexis llevando el horroroso uniforme de los cadetes, sino porque para entonces McCoy se había convertido en el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca.

Para ser sincero, probablemente era el primer amigo de verdad que había tenido jamás. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de apoyo incondicional. Jim todavía no sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo, pero desde que habían bajado juntos de aquella lanzadera, McCoy se había mantenido a su lado. Daba igual lo mucho que gruñese y protestase o cuantas veces amenazase con meterle sentido en la cabeza a base de hiposprays si era necesario. Lo cierto era que a la hora de la verdad, daba igual lo absurdo, arriesgado o alocado que fuera el plan de Jim, Bones siempre estaba allí para vigilar sus espaldas y echarle una mano cuando lo necesitaba. O simplemente para arreglarlo y dejarlo como nuevo después si no podía hacer nada más.

Aquella sensación era simplemente demasiado nueva, demasiado buena para echarla a perder por una noche de sexo. Porque ya entonces Jim sabía que Bones no era de los que mantienen aventuras pasajeras. Bones era un hombre de relaciones y Jim no estaba listo para una relación cuando tenía todavía tantas cosas nuevas y excitantes por explorar.

Luego había llegado la Enterprise y Jim se había visto obligado a madurar de prisa y a cambiar muchas de sus costumbres. A crecer. Por un lado, ahora era responsable de la vida y la seguridad de más de ochocientas personas y eso era algo que no se tomaba a la ligera. Por otra parte, la Flota Estelar tenía normas muy estrictas sobre lo que se consideraban relaciones apropiadas entre los miembros de una tripulación. Normas que limitaban las opciones de vida social, léase sexual, de Jim a las pasajeras que pudieran viajar ocasionalmente a bordo de la Enterprise, a quien pudiera conocer durante sus breves y escasos permisos y, dentro de la nave, a Montgomery Scott, Spock y Leonard McCoy. Scotty quedaba directamente fuera de cuestión, Jim no conseguía imaginar al escocés en una situación ni siquiera remotamente sexual, y eso que siempre había tenido una imaginación más que desbordante. Uhura le arrancaría la piel a tiras si se atrevía a acercarse a Spock y Bones... Bones seguía estando fuera de los límites.

Sorprendentemente, aquello no le había molestado tanto como esperaba. Sobre todo los primeros meses había tenido demasiado que aprender, demasiado que hacer, había estado demasiado cansado para poder pensar en algo más que en dormir cuando por fin conseguía meterse en la cama por las noches.

Bones no había estado menos ocupado que él y al principio a Jim le había preocupado que los cambios afectasen a su relación, pero no habían tardado en adaptarse. Se encontraban en el comedor cada mañana para desayunar antes de dirigirse el uno al puente y el otro a la enfermería. McCoy había adquirido la costumbre de entregar su informe diario personalmente en el puente, en lugar de enviarlo a través de una enfermera o directamente al PADD del capitán, y si las cosas estaban tranquilas en la enfermería no dudaba en quedarse un rato. Jim había seguido su ejemplo y había incluido los dominios de McCoy en su lista de visitas diarias. Tal vez no fuese parte de la rutina de la mayor parte de los capitanes de la Flota Estelar pero, ¿qué demonios?

Había docenas de cosas que los mantenían ocupados incluso cuando no estaban de servicio, pero se las arreglaban para cenar juntos por lo menos dos o tres noches por semana. No estaba mal, pero seguía sin ser ni de lejos tanto tiempo como el que pasaban juntos en la Academia, así que desde el principio Jim había abusado desvergonzadamente de su rango para asegurarse de que sus días libres coincidiesen siempre que era posible. Jim estaba convencido de que Spock se había dado cuenta, pero no parecía importarle. Al menos hasta el momento no había dicho nada al respecto y, cuando había sido él el encargado de establecer los turnos, se había ocupado también de que Jim y Bones disfrutasen juntos de su día libre. Eso era algo por lo que Jim le estaba agradecido.

No era que hiciesen nada especialmente excitante en aquellos días fuera de servicio. La mayor parte del tiempo se limitaban a pasar el rato juntos, a ponerse al día sobre los cotilleos de la nave, a hablar de todo y de nada, a beber la horrorosa cerveza sin alcohol del replicador mientras veían holovídeos de terror del siglo XXII. Clásicos, los llamaba Jim. Bones juraba que eran la peor basura en la que jamás se hubiese desperdiciado una cámara, pero al final siempre encontraba una nueva que añadir a la colección del capitán.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Jim no conseguía recordar cuándo habían empezado a cambiar las cosas, pero lo habían hecho. En algún momento a lo largo de su segundo año en la Enterprise se había dado cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más dejar que Bones volviese a su camarote después de una de aquellas noches juntos, que sus habitaciones parecían terriblemente vacías e insoportablemente silenciosas cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de McCoy. Y si de pronto estaba más interesado en pasar sus permisos con Bones en vez de desaparecer con cualquier desconocido, realmente no era asunto de nadie más que del médico y no lo había oído quejarse.

La situación era una especie de callejón sin salida. Ahora sí estaba listo para empezar una relación. Tenía todavía cientos de cosas que experimentar, cierto, pero cada vez le resultaba más atractiva la idea de explorarlas con Bones. Hubiera sido perfecto, si no fuese porque McCoy nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en otros hombros.

Había momento en los que Jim estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y decirle a Bones lo que quería, lo que sentía, pero al final siempre acababa mordiéndose la lengua, porque conocía a McCoy lo suficiente como para estar casi seguro de que, aunque no estuviese interesado en Jim de la misma manera, no permitiría que eso afectase a su amistad. Casi. Era ese casi lo que aterraba a Jim. Prefería tener a Bones como amigo a no tenerlo en absoluto. No era la mejor opción, pero sí la menos mala y Jim había estado dispuesto a contenerse hasta que los dos Spock habían aparecido y lo habían vuelto todo del revés.

Si tenía que creer al embajador, en su universo McCoy había estado abierto al menos a la posibilidad de mantener una relación con otro hombre. Cabía la posibilidad de que Bones fuese completamente diferente al otro McCoy, pero los dos Spock parecían convencidos de que lo fundamental de la personalidad de una persona en ambos universos era idéntico, por mucho que las circunstancias que los habían moldeado hubiesen modificado muchos de sus rasgos accesorios y exteriormente pudieran parecer completamente distintos. Si eso era cierto, entonces la situación era completamente diferente a como Jim la había visto hasta entonces.

Aún así, tal vez hubiera seguido conteniéndose, si no fuera porque ahora sabía que había una posibilidad, tal vez muchas, de que Bones llegase a sentirse atraído por Spock. O aún peor, de que Spock también se sintiese atraído por él.

La simple idea hizo que Jim se sirviese un tercer vaso de whisky y vaciase la mitad de un golpe. Apreciaba a Spock. Era un excelente primer oficial y, una vez que llegabas a conocerlo, un buen tipo, pero no tenía nada que hacer con Bones. Bones era de Jim y Jim no iba a dejarlo marchar sin luchar. Es más, tenía toda la intención de asegurarse de que la pelea acabase antes de que Spock se hubiera enterado siquiera de que había algo por lo que pelear.

Podía hacerlo, se aseguró a sí mismo, vaciando su copa de un trago y dejándola sobre la mesilla de noche. Todavía no se había dado el caso de que James Kirk no hubiese podido seducir a alguien en quien estuviese interesado y bien sabía dios que estaba más que interesado en Bones.

- Computadora, luces fuera,- ordenó cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose bajo las sábanas. Por la mañana, en cuanto estuviese descansado y con la mente fría, pensaría en el mejor modo de asaltar a Bones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me encantaría poder decir que Star Trek me pertenece, pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

Al final, la misión seducir a Leonard McCoy había resultado ser bastante más complicada de lo que Jim esperaba. No era que no tuviese trucos en la manga para aquellas ocasiones. Los tenía. Muchos y muy buenos, muchas gracias. El problema era que Bones había visto cómo los utilizaba una y otra vez para llevarse a la cama a desconocidos que habían caído en el olvido en cuestión de días, semanas como mucho, y lo último que Jim quería era que Bones recordara ninguna de aquellas ocasiones mientras él intentaba declararle sus sentimientos.

No. Definitivamente necesitaba intentar algo diferente. Sólo que no se le ocurría nada a la altura de las circunstancias. Había pensado en un paseo por los invernaderos, pero estaba el pequeño problema de su alergia al polen. Bones se negaba a permitir que entrase en ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia y la verdad era que Jim tampoco encontraba demasiado tentadora la posibilidad de terminar la velada en la enfermería.

La cena a la luz de las velas había parecido una buena alternativa, pero los protocolos de seguridad de la Flota Estelar desaconsejaban encarecidamente encender fuego en una nave espacial y Bones podía llegar a ser particularmente obsesivo con la seguridad a bordo. En su opinión, ya había demasiadas cosas que podían ir mal dentro de una lata de conservas voladora como aquella sin que ellos tentasen a la suerte. Si Bones se encontraba tan solo una minúscula vela encendida en cualquiera de las estancias de la nave Jim tenía serias dudas de ser capaz de ponerlo en un humor receptivo a nada que quisiera decirle.

Tal vez la idea pudiera funcionar en una de las holocubiertas, pero aún así, Jim no terminaba de estar convencido. Él y Bones y una mesa elegante... simplemente no encajaba, no parecía correcto. No eran ellos y Jim casi podía oír los comentarios de McCoy si lo colocaba en una situación semejante.

El problema era que los días pasaban y Jim no era capaz de decidirse por el escenario perfecto. Hasta el momento lo único que había podido hacer era asegurarse de pasar tanto tiempo con el médico como le era posible. Algunas cejas habían empezando a arquearse al verlo entrar en la enfermería una y otra vez sin motivo aparente, pero nadie había dicho nada todavía. Bones tampoco había protestado aún, aunque Jim estaba seguro de que no tardaría en empezar a hacer preguntas.

Aquella era la quinta noche consecutiva que el capitán aparecía en la puerta de McCoy al terminar su turno, con un holovídeo y un pack de cervezas del replicador, si a aquella cosa se le podía llamar realmente cerveza, o simplemente para tumbarse en su sofá y pasar el resto de la tarde hablando de todo y de nada o, como aquella tarde, para trabajar en el papeleo atrasado mientras Bones se ponía al día con algunos artículos médicos.

Eran cosas que habían hecho juntos cientos de veces desde su primer año en la Academia, pero que de pronto parecían completamente nuevas. Tal vez porque ahora Jim era más consciente que nunca de la presencia de Bones a su lado y porque, por primera vez, estaba permitiéndose mirarlo como algo más que a un amigo. Y por algún motivo eso le daba a la situación un matiz completamente diferente.

Distinto y absolutamente desastroso para su concentración, a juzgar por las veces que se había descubierto a sí mismo observando a Bones disimuladamente por encima de su PADD. Siempre había pensado que era un hombre atractivo, era imposible no verlo, pero cuando lo miraba ahora con intenciones diferentes no dejaba de encontrar nuevos detalles que se sumaban a lo asombroso que ya de por sí era Leonard McCoy. Como matiz verdoso que adquirían sus ojos bajo la luz correcta o lo imposiblemente largas que podían llegar a parecer sus pestañas.

- ¿Entonces?- La voz de McCoy lo sobresaltó. Bones estaba recostado al otro lado del sofá y lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sólo entonces Jim se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer el PADD en su regazo y llevaba un rato mirando al vacío. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba Bones observándolo en silencio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con su tono más inocente.

- Entonces ¿cuándo vas a contarme lo que pasa?

Jim abrió la boca para negar que pasase nada, pero a juzgar por la forma en que McCoy enarcó las cejas no tenía sentido ni siquiera intentarlo.

- Tal vez simplemente me apetezca pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo,- respondió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

- Puede, pero una cosa es que pasemos tiempo juntos y otra muy diferente que te vengas a vivir aquí. Ya no estamos en la Academia, ¿sabes? Ya no necesitas compartir habitación-. Se detuvo un momento y luego observó a su capitán con la sospecha evidente en la mirada-. ¡Maldición Jim! No me digas que estás escondiéndote de alguien. Pensaba que tenías el suficiente sentido común como para no liarte con un miembro de tu tripulación.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Jim francamente indignado.- Me ofendes, Bones.

Jim se detuvo un momento al ver que McCoy entornaba los ojos. Los dos sabían que Bones no creía ni por un momento que hubiera mantenido una relación impropia con ninguno de los tripulantes de la Enterprise. No más de lo que él mismo creería que McCoy hubiese seducido a la enfermera Chapel detrás de las cortinas de una de las salas de examen de la enfermería.

- En realidad,- continuó un momento después en voz baja-, el problema es que hay días en los que mis habitaciones me resultan demasiado silenciosas.

- ¿Así que vienes a hacer ruido a las mías? Creo que tu primer oficial estaría encantado de decirte que tu lógica carece de fundamento,- bufó McCoy en respuesta.

- Puede, pero tú no eres Spock. Tú eres Bones y en el fondo me quieres.

Fue casi imperceptible. Probablemente cualquiera que no conociese bien al médico no lo hubiera visto, pero Jim sí. No habría sabido decir qué había cambiado exactamente en la expresión de Bones, pero estaba casi seguro de que durante un milisegundo algo había sido diferente. Como un niño al que descubren en medio de una travesura, aunque lo había disimulado rápido.

Jim respiró profundamente. De pronto, seducir a McCoy no parecía ni de lejos tan importante como decirle lo que sentía. Sin adornos ni tapujos.

- Bones, yo...- empezó a hablar no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir cuando lo interrumpió el suave bip del intercomunicador. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no interfirió cuando Bones se acercó al aparato para responder. Había dos personas a bordo de la Enterprise que nunca estaban completamente fuera de servicio y esas dos eran el oficial médico y el capitán y sin duda quien estuviera de guardia en el puente en aquel momento sabía que era muy probable encontrarlos juntos, así que Jim no pudo hacer nada más que esperar resignadamente a que Bones contestase.

- Aquí McCoy,- dijo el médico mientras Jim se levantaba y se colocaba junto a la pantalla.

- Doctor,- les llegó la inconfundible voz de Uhura a través del comunicador,- estamos recibiendo una comunicación urgente desde la Tierra para usted.

- Transfiérala a mi terminal, por favor.

Por lo general, las comunicaciones de la tripulación con la Tierra estaban cuidadosamente programadas y sólo había dos personas con las que McCoy se comunicara regularmente, su madre y su hija. Las llamadas de Joana eran mucho más escasas de lo que a Bones le gustaría y Jim sabía que Bones las esperaba con impaciencia. Leonore McCoy, sin embargo, aprovechaba todas las oportunidades posibles para contactar con su hijo aunque nunca se salía de las citas preestablecidas. Una llamada urgente de cualquiera de las dos no podía significar buenas noticias. Si la forma en que el médico cerraba las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla debía servirle de indicativo, Bones era tan consciente de ello como él. Instintivamente, Jim dio un paso para acercarse a él todavía un poco más, brindándole su apoyo en silencio.

Sorprendentemente, el rostro que apareció en la pantalla no fue el de Joana ni el de Leonore McCoy. Jim sólo había visto un par de veces a Jocelyn Treadway, antes Jocelyn McCoy, cuando había entrado accidentalmente en las habitaciones del médico mientras él terminaba una conversación con su ex mujer y siempre le sorprendía lo hermosa que era. Tenía una de aquellas bellezas que te quitan el aliento y hacen que los hombres se vuelvan a mirarlas cuando pasan. Jim no había tenido ningún problema para entender qué un McCoy casi adolescente se hubiera visto irremediablemente atrapado por sus encantos.

El efecto desaparecía, sin embargo, en cuanto habría la boca. Jim no se consideraba la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero sólo había necesitado escuchar a la ex mujer de su amigo durante un par de minutos para estar seguro de que no era una mujer feliz. Había siempre una frialdad latente en su voz que hacía que se preguntase por qué se había quedado con ella cuando se había agotado la pasión del primer momento. En todos los años durante los que habían sido amigos, Bones siempre había demostrado ser cualquier cosa menos una persona fría. Claro que tal vez eso hubiera venido después del divorcio.

- ¿Jocelyn? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Joana?- Jim alcanzó a escuchar el ligero temblor en la voz de su amigo al preguntar por su hija.

Durante un momento, Jocelyn pareció confusa. Luego se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia.

- Por supuesto que Joana está bien. Está en casa su amiga Sarah, jugando en la piscina. Sus padres la traerán después de cenar. ¿Por qué iba a pasarle nada?

- Porque estás usando una frecuencia de comunicación subespacial de emergencia Jocelyn,- gruñó Bones, pero Jim pudo ver cómo parte de la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo-. Eso es algo que no deberías poder hacer simplemente para charlar un rato.

- ¡Oh! Pero es que tengo algo urgente que decirte, Leonard. Y es algo que tiene que quedarte claro de una vez por todas. No puedes seguir mandándole porquerías alienígenas a Joana. No puede volver a pasar. Este... bicho que le has mandando...

Jim intentó hacer memoria y recordar qué le había enviado Bones a Joana por sus último cumpleaños. Algún juguete que había comprado en la Base Estelar 4, creía recordar, pero desde luego nada vivo. El envío de "bichos alienígenas" iba en contra de casi todas las normas de seguridad de la Flota Estelar y, en cualquier caso, Bones jamás enviaría nada peligroso a su pequeña.

- ¿Bicho?- preguntó McCoy evidentemente tan confuso como Jim.- ¿Te refieres al gato?

- Joana es alérgica Leonard. Eres médico, se supone que tienes que saber esas cosas. No podemos tener un gato en casa. Pero claro, no vas a tener que ser tú la que se lo explique cuando el animalito tenga que desaparecer.

A lo largo de los años, la relación entre Bones y su ex mujer había evolucionado desde la guerra abierta justo después del divorcio a una tregua civilizada por el bien de Joana en los últimos meses, pero en aquel momento Jocelyn parecía haber vuelto al punto de partida. Aquella no iba a ser una conversación agradable y Jim estaba seguro de que a Bones no le gustaría tener testigos, pero no tenía intención de dejarlo solo.

- No es un gato de verdad, Jocelyn. Es un animal cibernético, un robot,- respondió Bones. Y Jim lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que intentaba contenerse y no usar el mismo tono que su ex-. Lo examiné a conciencia antes de enviarlo. No es más que un juguete. No hay nada en él que pueda afectar a las alergias de Joana. Y siempre ha querido un gato, así por lo menos dejará de pedirte uno cada cumpleaños.

- Eso es fácil de decir, Leonard,- obviamente, Jocelyn Treadway no estaba dispuesta a atender a razones-. Muy fácil cuando estás al otro lado de la galaxia y no tienes que ocuparte de cuidar esa maldita cosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que cuidar, Jocelyn?- suspiró Bones-. No tienes que darle de comer, ni sacarlo a pasear, ni cambiarle la caja de arena. Es sólo un maldito juguete.

- Es un gato, Leonard. Compraste una maldita cosa alienígena que se comporta como un gato. Se mete en todas partes, araña las cosas, muerde los muebles... Esta mañana se colgó de las cortinas nuevas del comedor. La madre de Tray nos las regaló, costaron un dineral y ahora tengo que explicarle que vamos a tener que tirarlas por culpa de esa maldita cosa.

Jim estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bones para ver cómo estaba cambiando su expresión y no le gustó. La había visto demasiadas veces a lo largo de su primer año en la Academia, cuando las conversaciones con Jocelyn lo dejaban furioso, frustrado y con ganas de pelarse con el mundo. O de beberse hasta la última gota de alcohol que pudiera encontrar en el bar más cercano. Odiaba verlo así. Y odiaba todavía más saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello, salvo apagar la pantalla y cortar la transmisión. Definitivamente, Bones no necesitaba aquello en aquel momento.

Y entonces lo supo. Tuvo perfectamente claro a dónde tenía que llevar a McCoy. Iba a necesitar un par de horas, pero podía hacerlo. Y bien sabía dios que Bones no solía dormir después de una discusión con Jocelyn, así que muy probablemente todavía estaría despierto cuando volviera. Discretamente, hizo un gesto de despedida por encima del monitor y salió por la puerta. No estaba seguro de que Bones lo hubiera visto, pero en cualquier caso no importaba. Jim tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo que perder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me encantaría poder decir que Star Trek me pertenece, pero lamentablemente todos sabemos que no es cierto, ¿verdad?**

Menos de tres horas después Jim estaba de nuevo frente a la puerta de Bones. Era tarde pero confiaba en que estuviera todavía despierto. Siempre le costaba dormir después de una pelea con su ex mujer Tecleó el código de acceso sin detenerse a pensar, porque si lo hacía había muchas posibilidades de que cambiara de opinión y volviese a sus propias habitaciones, y cruzó la puerta casi antes de que terminara de abrirse.

El interior estaba en penumbra y completamente en silencio. Tanto, que por un momento Jim pensó que se había equivocado y Bones se había ido a dormir. Luego, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y distinguió a su amigo tumbado cual largo era en el sofá, con los ojos abiertos, mirarlo al techo sin moverse. Había una botella en el suelo a su lado, bourbon, supo Jim casi sin necesidad de mirar, de la marca ridículamente cara que McCoy prefería para las crisis y las celebraciones, y una copa en su mano. Al menos el vaso todavía estaba lleno y la botella casi intacta, pensó con alivio.

Esperó, inmóvil junto a la puerta, a que el médico reconociera su presencia, pero Bones no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Jim suspiró para sus adentros. Aquella tenía que haber sido una de las peores discusiones que McCoy y su ex mujer habían tenido en años y cómo se podía llegar a aquello por culpa de un estúpido gatito de peluche era algo que Jim no alcanzaba a entender.

- Bones,- llamó finalmente en voz baja.

La respuesta tardó tanto en llegar que Jim pensó que McCoy iba a limitarse a ignorarlo.

- Ahora no, Jim,- parecía tan cansado que el capitán casi lamentaba pedirle que se levantara. Casi.- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

- Lo siento, Bones, pero te necesito ahora,- contestó, sin alzar la voz pero en el tono inconfundible que usaba para dar órdenes en el puente, el que todos los miembros de su tripulación habían aprendido a reconocer y obedecer sin dudas-. Es urgente.

McCoy reaccionó por instinto a la orden del capitán y automáticamente se incorporó, casi volcando en el proceso el vaso que sostenía todavía en la mano y se dirigió a la entrada.

- Más vale que sea importante,- gruñó cogiendo el kit médico de emergencia que le esperaba siempre junto a la puerta y esperando a que Jim le mostrase el camino.

El capitán pensó en pedirle que dejase el equipo donde estaba, pero McCoy no era tonto. Incluso medio dormido tendría preguntas sobre el tipo de emergencia que podía producirse de madrugada y requerir la presencia de un oficial médico sin su equipo médico, y Jim prefería retrasar las preguntas todo lo posible.

Bones hizo una mueca cuando la intensa luz del pasillo asaltó sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad casi completa de sus habitaciones y Jim aprovechó el momento para observarlo discretamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo revuelto y la camiseta que sólo unas horas antes parecía perfectamente presentable estaba ahora completamente arrugada. No por primera vez, maldijo para sus adentros a Jocelyn Treadway y la capacidad para lastimar a McCoy que parecía tener todavía.

Jim avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, entró en el ascensor e indicó a la computadora su planta de destino. Bones frunció el ceño todavía un poco más.

- Jim, dime que no...- empezó.

- Ahora no,- lo interrumpió el capitán-. Espera sólo un momento y lo verás.

Bones pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en silencio contra la pared del fondo del ascensor, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y una expresión en el rostro que Jim conocía muy bien, la que decía a gritos que por muy capitán que fuese si no tenía una buena razón para hacerle recorrer la nave en medio de la noche iba a haber muchos, muchos hiposprays en su futuro próximo.

Por suerte, el viaje fue breve y Jim había elegido una holosala cercana al ascensor, porque resultaba evidente que McCoy tenía cada vez más problemas para morderse la lengua. Jim desbloqueó rápidamente la puerta y entró. No necesitó volverse para saber que Bones estaba a punto de embarcarse en una diatriba de proporciones épicas al entrar en la habitación vacía.

- Computadora, carga programa Kirk doce,- ordenó justo cuando Bones empezaba a hablar.

- ¡Maldita sea, Jim! Si esta es tu idea de una broma te aseguro que no tiene ninguna gracia. Si necesitas compañía para corretear por la nave por la noche...- El volumen de la protesta fue disminuyendo a medida que paisaje familiar iba formándose a su alrededor-. ¿Cómo?- preguntó finalmente en un susurro.

- Pensé que esta noche te haría falta-. Jim se encogió de hombros y caminó con largas zancadas hasta el coche aparcado en lo alto de la colina. Se sentó sobre el capó y recostó la espalda contra el parabrisas, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente la brisa del mar. Un momento más tarde escuchó cómo Bones se acercaba lentamente y se tumbaba a su lado y la tensión que había atenazado su cuerpo desapareció de pronto, provocando que casi se marease por el alivio.

Permanecieron inmóviles largo rato. Jim no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber lo que Bones estaba viendo. Habían estado en aquel mismo lugar docenas de veces durante sus años en la Academia, cada vez que uno de ellos, o los dos, necesitaba escaparse del mundo. El coche que Jim había comprado durante su primer año en San Francisco aparcado en lo alto de la colina, las estrellas brillando sobre ellos, el mar al frente y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa dominando la noche. Desde aquel lugar era imposible divisar las luces de la ciudad y uno casi podía pensar que era el único hombre a miles de kilómetros a la redonda, aunque la realidad era que había un restaurante y una gasolinera justo al otro lado de las colinas. Jim no estaba allí por la vista aquella noche, sin embargo, así que se concentró en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo tumbado a su lado y en el sonido de su respiración.

- Gracias,- le llegó finalmente la voz de Bones. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y se encontró por sorpresa con el rostro de su amigo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Obligarse a sí mismo a mantener la distancia que los separaba resultó ser la misión mas difícil a la que jamás se había enfrentado, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo aquello por un simple beso y se obligó a sonreír.

- No ha sido nada.

- Sí que lo ha sido,- replicó Bones. Para sorpresa de Jim, no le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía demasiado ocupado en estudiar su rostro, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes-. Es fácil no darse cuenta, ¿sabes? De lo mucho que cuidas de mí, quiero decir. Después de todo eres tú el que acaba en mi enfermería dos veces por semana, con todos esos accidentes y misiones que parecen ir bien y acaban yéndose a la mierda. Parece que soy yo el que siempre cuida de ti, pero luego tú apareces en mi habitación después de que haya perdido a alguien en el quirófano, o entras en el laboratorio con una bandeja cuando estoy demasiado ocupado para acordarme de comer o haces algo como esto...- McCoy hizo un vago gesto con la mano, señalando a la sala que los rodeaba y se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas. Sorprendentemente, Jim lo oyó reír.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó casi molesto cuando unos segundos después Bones seguía sin ser capaz de contener la risa. No era una risa alegre. Sonaba sorprendido y un poco triste, había incluso un rastro de amargura en aquella risa y Jim no estaba seguro de que le gustase-. Bones, ¿qué pasa?

- No es nada, Jim,- consiguió responder McCoy un momento después-. Es sólo que... ¡Maldita sea! Cuando pensaba en mi matrimonio siempre pensé que sería algo así.

- ¿Oh?

No era una respuesta muy elocuente, pero en su defensa Jim podía argumentar que ni en sus más alocados sueños había esperado nunca oír aquellas palabras en boca de McCoy. Por suerte, su amigo no parecía estar esperando respuesta.

- Quiero decir, antes de Jocelyn. No es que me sentara y me pasara horas pensando en si me casaría y con quién, te lo aseguro, pero inconscientemente siempre pensé que mi matrimonio sería como el de mis padres, ya sabes.

La verdad era que Jim no lo sabía. Había visto a Eleonor McCoy dos veces en su vida y, por la forma en que la mujer hablaba de su esposo fallecido, por la forma en que demostraba su cariño a su hijo, estaba seguro de que la vida en casa de los McCoy no tenía nada que ver con la vida familiar de los Kirk.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si su padre no hubiera decidido sacrificarse heroicamente para salvarlos a su madre y a él las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero lo cierto era que Jim Kirk había crecido con una madre que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en algún otro cuadrante de la galaxia mientras dejaba a sus hijos al cuidado de su hermano borracho. Si había algo a lo que Jim jamás había dedicado un solo segundo durante su adolescencia, era a pensar en el matrimonio.

- Siempre pensé que algún día tendría lo que ellos tenían. Las risas y la complicidad y el saber que la persona que se iría a la cama conmigo por las noches me conocería mejor que nadie y jamás haría nada para lastimarme. No a propósito, al menos.

En todos los años que habían pasado desde que se habían conocido en la lanzadera a la Academia, Jim podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Bones había hablado sobre su matrimonio y todas aquellas veces había estado completamente borracho. Aquella vez, sin embargo, perfectamente sobrio, o al menos lo parecía, y Jim sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Y no lo tuviste?- El divorcio había sido un infierno y Jim había estado allí para ver las consecuencias en primera fila, pero tenía que haber habido momentos buenos. Si no, ¿por qué demonios se había casado Bones?- ¿Por lo menos al principio?

El silencio que siguió fue tan largo que Jim llegó a la conclusión de que se había equivocado por completo. Finalmente, McCoy dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Jocelyn y yo no nos conocíamos en absoluto, Jim. Nos casamos dos meses y una semana después de vernos por primera vez.

- ¿Un flechazo?- aventuró Jim. Jocelyn era una mujer hermosa. Sin duda eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- ¡Dios, no!- replicó Bones con un gruñido-. Yo... la dejé embarazada la noche que la conocí.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Jim incorporándose de golpe y clavando la mirada en el rostro de McCoy, de pronto, deseó encontrarse en un lugar mejor iluminado-. ¿Cómo?

- ¡Maldita sea, Jim! Te di la charla sobre las abejas y las flores el primer año en la Academia. ¿Cómo crees que pasó?- Bones se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos un momento-. Celebrábamos que uno de mis amigos había aprobado su último examen y era oficialmente arquitecto. Acabamos en un bar al que no habíamos ido nunca. Jocelyn estaba allí y... ¡Demonios, ya la has visto! Era absolutamente preciosa y parecía que yo le gustaba y a aquellas alturas de la noche yo no tenía la mente demasiado clara que digamos. Y sí, por si te lo preguntas sí tomé precauciones. ¿Sabes ese discurso que te suelto sobre duplicar las precauciones? Bien, pues puedes creer que sé de qué hablo.

- Pero Bones,- dijo Jim sin terminar de comprenderlo-. Ya nadie se casa ya por una cosa así. Hay opciones. Deberías saberlo. Alguien debería habértelo dicho.

- En San Francisco sin duda. Donde yo crecí, no. Conoces a mi madre, es una mujer tradicional y mi padre era exactamente igual. Los habría matado si hubiera decidido no tener a su nieta. Y puedes creer que los padres de Jocelyn tenían muy claro cual era la única solución posible.

- Una boda,- concluyó Jim.

- Una boda,- confirmó McCoy-. A Jocelyn la idea de casarse con un médico no le disgustaba, así que al parecer el único que tenía problemas con aquella solución era yo. Por lo menos hasta que nació Joana. Era tan preciosa Jim, tan perfecta... En cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez supe que no la cambiaría por nada.

- ¿Y entonces las cosas fueron mejor?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que no!- gruñó Bones cerrando los ojos.- Cuando nos casamos no éramos más que simples conocidos. Supongo que la amistad, el amor incluso, podrían haber surgido en algún momento después de casarnos, pero por algún motivo no pasó.

Jim casi podía ver los recuerdos reflejándose en el rostro de su amigo y por un momento lamentó haber preguntado. Se dejó caer de nuevo a su lado y, preparado para retroceder al menor indicio de rechazo, alargó la mano y rozó los dedos del médico con los suyos. McCoy lo miró con extrañeza, pero no protestó ni se apartó, así que Jim siguió adelante y le cogió la mano con firmeza, ofreciéndole su apoyo en silencio.

- Joana pasó mucho tiempo enfermo sus dos primeros años y yo estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de ella o trabajando en el hospital como para hacer mucho caso a Jocelyn. Creo que pasé más noches en la mecedora, intentando dormir a Joana sobre mi pecho, que en la cama con ella. ¡Maldita sea!- La frustración resultaba evidente en su voz y Jim le sujetó la mano con más fuerza-. Tal vez, si me hubiera esforzado un poco más, si lo hubiera intentado con más ganas...

Por una vez en la vida, Jim se quedó sin palabras. Le hubiera gustado decir algo sabio y consolador, pero cuando por fin abrió la boca las palabras que salieron de sus labios resultaron completamente inesperadas.

- En ese caso, supongo que estar casado conmigo es mucho mejor que estar casado con ella.

Jim se tensó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, esperando una réplica sarcástica de McCoy. El médico, sin embargo, no parecía molesto.

- Eso no es difícil, chico,- replicó con calma-. No es que estés poniendo el listón muy alto precisamente.

El capitán respiró profundamente al ver que McCoy no parecía molesto y optó por arriesgarse y esbozar su sonrisa más descarada.

- Podemos subirlo, Bones. Todo lo que quieras, no hay problema. En cuanto solucionemos el problema del sexo estaremos a la altura de los mejores, no lo dudes

- ¿El problema del sexo?- gruñó McCoy-. Eso sí que es nuevo. ¿Desde cuando el famoso James Tiberius Kirk, el casanova de la galaxia, tiene problemas con el sexo? ¿Quiere decir que todas las historias que has estado contándome durante años, todos los rumores que circulan por la nave son falsos? Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti, Jim. Jamás.

- ¡No tengo problemas con el sexo!- protestó Jim mirándolo ofendido-. Te aseguro que estoy a la altura de todo lo que hayas oído. Y más. Pero no contigo.- Se detuvo de golpe al ver que Bones enarcaba una ceja.

- Entonces es mejor olvidarlo antes de empezar, chico,- señaló negando con la cabeza-. Cuando no hay sexo en un matrimonio uno de los dos acaba buscándolo fuera y eso siempre acaba en desastre. Créeme. Sé de lo que hablo.

- ¿Sin sexo? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Jim parecía completamente atónito-. Yo jamás he dicho eso.

- ¿Entonces quieres un matrimonio con sexo pero en el que yo no esté involucrado?- Bones parecía divertido más que otra cosa-. Jim, no sé de dónde has sacado tu concepto del matrimonio, pero creo que te has pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de alienígenas. Necesitas reconsiderar...

La conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos y Jim conocía a Bones lo suficiente como para saber que podía seguir gruñendo y replicando durante horas si lo dejaba. Definitivamente, era el momento de cambiar de táctica y a él la táctica siempre se le había dado bien. Antes de que Bones tuviera la oportunidad de terminar la frase, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.


End file.
